Lying Leads To Trouble
by AnimeManga Fanatic
Summary: COMPLETE Relena hasn't spoken to anyone in the big group for over a year now. One little lie leads to all of this. HeeroxRelena DuoxHilde etc.
1. Reunion

Chapter 1- Reunion  
  
Siren lights flooded through the darkness. A crowd stood around a newly built church. Police officers blocked the crowds from getting passed the blockade. A young minister stood with his soon due wife. A police officer asked him questions, as her partner held a man in custody.  
"Is this the culprit, Mr. Maxwell?" The officer asked monotonously.  
"Um. no, he's not." Duo replied.  
"Are you certain?"  
"Oh yeah! This guy was muscle built. Not scrawny like him, no offense."  
"None taken, Mr. Maxwell."  
"Well then, let him go. There's no point in keeping an innocent man. Do accept our deepest gratitude."  
"Oh finally! It's about time." Mr. Sanchez replied. Relieved to have handcuffs finally removed.  
"Well, there's no more to this case. Move out!" The police officer yelled to the crew at work.  
"Thank you Mr. Maxwell. I am so sorry for what I have done. I will return the stolen money."  
"Please keep it. ", Duo insisted.  
"God bless you, Duo Maxwell! God bless you!" Tears filled Elrico Sanchez's eyes.  
"Elrico there you are! ", exclaimed Relena. Everyone turned to see a stressed out Relena running towards the group.  
"Ah, Miss Relena. I'm so sorry. I did not mean for you to come looking for me. ", apologized Elrico.  
"Elrico, you are irresponsible. Not to mention someone's in the delivery room waiting for you. ", replied Relena.  
"Maria!" Elrico took off in such a fast run he nearly fell over.  
"Elrico, Pagan will give you a ride to the hospital."  
"Thank you Miss Relena." And thank you again Mr. Maxwell." With that he disappeared into a limo. The limo took off sown the road.  
Relena turned to face a smiling Hilde, and a grim Duo. Hilde shrieked and hugged Relena. Relena just smiled. ~It's been one whole year. One whole year I haven't seen her, and now she's pregnant. I missed out on so much with her~  
"Oh Relena! Wow look at you." Hilde held Relena at an arm's length. "You look. um."  
"Go ahead and say it."  
"Tired. But um. looking more. well. gloomy."  
Relena laughed. Hilde always said what she thought, just like Duo. It's what made them such a perfect couple.  
"So how have you been? Are you seeing anyone? Please tell me you're not seeing someone. How is Quatre and Dorothy? Have you talked to Millardo lately?'  
"Hilde." Duo was warning her. Although Hilde was happy, Duo was still the same.  
"Well let's see. tired, no fine and no I haven't."  
Relena just continues to smile. Hilde glared at Duo before looking aback at her. Relena slipped something out of her pocket. She handed the envelope to Duo. His dumb-folded look told Relena he was confused. But Duo still took it but with caution. Relena shared one last smile with Hilde. She then turned around and started walking in the direction of the hospital.  
Duo opened the envelope. Hilde turned to find a shocked Duo.  
"You didn't have to. ", he whispered.  
Relena just smiled and continued walking.  
"There's a dinner here tomorrow night. The whole group's getting together. I. we would appreciate it if you would come. We're celebrating the first successful service here at the church."  
Relena turned once again and looked into Duo's eyes. She turned back around.  
"No thanks. It's awful nice of you Duo, but I can still see discomfort in your eyes. Anyways, I would feel out of place. Next time though, maybe I'll accept it from the friend I once had."  
"Yeah well that friend is long gone!"  
"I thought so. ", she replied. Her head was bent down. As she continued walking, no one ever saw the tear she shed. 


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2-The Secret  
  
Relena opened the door to face a dark house. Relena dropped the keys into a bowl, put her coat and purse on a coat rack, and flung off her shoes. She was about to turn on the lights when they automatically flipped on.  
"Happy Birthday Relena!," shouted the small group.  
Relena faced Duo, Hilde, Quatre, and Dorothy with a shocked face.  
: My. my birthday? It can't be my birthday already. ," stammered Relena.  
It is! It's your eighteenth birthday! So how does it feel to be an adult finally?" questioned Hilde.  
"Well no much difference, ", replied a kind-hearted Relena.  
"It shouldn't, " said Duo as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You've been acting like an adult for two years now. You missed out on your youth."  
"All of us have, Duo." Replied Quatre. "The war does that to people."  
"Quatre's right. I just wish the future generations will have a better chance at their youth." Relena had a sad expression written on her face. " Duo, what are you even doing here? I mean it is great to see you, but you told me the friend I knew is gone."  
"I had lots of time to think about that."  
"Sure you did Duo! I was beating it into your head all night." ` "Hilde, I bet you never heard of the word torture."  
"Duo, when dealing with you, that word doesn't exist in my vocabulary,"  
"And that's why I love you so much."  
"I know."  
Relena laughed. ~Duo and Hilde are still the same. Same old, same old. I missed them so much.~  
"And here I thought we wouldn't get a laugh out of you."  
"Sorry Dorothy. It has been long though."  
"Come on, I want cake!'  
"Duo, do you always think of your stomach?'  
"Only when it's growling love."  
*~*  
"Yes Hilde I promise."  
"You'll watch the whole thing?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay, I'm taking your word for this Relena."  
"Okay, Okay."  
There was a knock on her door.  
"Hold on Hilde. Come in please!"  
As the door opened, and the man walked in, Relena's smile disappeared.  
"I'll call you back later."  
Hilde just nodded her head in understanding.  
As the vidphone turned off, Relena turned to face her visitor.  
"Hello Heero."  
Relena looked at him. Although there weren't many physical changes, there was a hint of secrecy. She could tell he had a secret. She didn't doubt it either. They haven't talked in about a year.  
"How may I help you?"  
"Don't play around. You now why I'm here. Why don't you just start looking at the plans and give its approval?"  
Heero held a folder out to her. She accepted it, and scanned through the papers.  
"Have Lady Une and Millardo looked at these and approved of them."  
"If they hadn't I wouldn't be here."  
"Were there any problems in the beginning?"  
"I already fixed them.  
"So you've looked over this yourself as well?"  
"Didn't I just say that."  
Relena sighed. She needed an excuse to get away and fast. But she did have work to do. As she began to sign the documents, her vidphone rang. She turned her attention to it.  
"Peacecraft. How may I help you?"  
"Miss Relena. I'm calling to speak with Heero if he's there."  
"Yes one moment Duo."  
As Relena put Duo on hold she turned her attention back to Heero. He was looking at the pile of resources on the coffee table.  
"Heero."  
His head shot up. Her heart stop beating. He looked with curiosity that quickly faded to the hard, stern face he always worn now. ~God if only I could tell him the truth.~  
"Duo's on the line for you."  
Relena stood, as did Heero. As he made his way to here desk, she made her way to the door.  
"I'll just give you a moment."  
As the door closed, Heero answered the call.  
"Duo."  
"Hey Heero!"  
"What do you want Duo?"  
"My monkey back!"  
"Duo you monkey is under your desk."  
"He is not! Uh. yes he is. There you are Mr. Monkey Pants! Hey stop mocking me. My pants are better than your."  
"Duo! Why did you call? And here for that matter. Couldn't this have waited?"  
"Actually, yeah it could but I probably would have forgot. Heero, I want you to be the godfather of my child."  
A smile broke across Heero's face.  
"Duo, this is too great an honor. Maybe it should be someone else."  
"No I chose you. Do you accept or not already?"  
  
"Of course Duo! Like you even have to ask."  
"Yeah I did. Didn't you just hear me ask?"  
Heero laughed. Just like Duo. As he closed the link with Duo, he realized he would have to go talk to Relena. ~You know it wouldn't have been so bad if Relena would have just accepted help.~  
Heero walked out of her office and over to her secretary's desk.  
"Hey Chris, where'd Relena go?"  
"Out back."  
"Thanks."  
Heero took the elevator down to the basement floor and got out. As he made his way to the garden he spied Dorothy ahead of him.  
"Well hello."  
Heero make his way up on a ledge and jumped into a nearby tree. There he sat as he saw Dorothy reach Relena. Relena was sitting by a fountain humming to a bird on her finger.  
"Relena?"  
The bird flew away. Relena looked at Dorothy in surprise.  
"Oh hi."  
"Hey what are you doing out Here?"  
"Just thinking. Heero came by."  
"Heero's here?"  
"Yes but just business related."  
"You need to tell him"  
"No!"  
Relena quickly stood which cause the nearby birds to fly away. " I just can't do that."  
"Relena, he has a right to know."  
Relena glared at Dorothy. "He will not find out. Am I clear?'  
  
"Okay, but your making a mistake."  
"It's my decision."  
"Very well. But how much longer do you think you can live without them?" Dorothy turned and left the garden.  
Relena sat on the ground and looked into the water's reflection. A small tear fell down her face. Relena then quietly sobbed her heart out.  
Heero jumped down form the tree in a swift movement. He carefully made his way to Relena. He placed a hand on her shoulder. It caused her to jerk and look at him in complete surprise.  
"What are you keeping from me?" 


	3. The Lie

Chapter 3-The Lie  
"What do you mean? I'm not keeping anything form you."  
Heero scowled. "Right. That's why Dorothy just said I had a right to know.  
In English that means something's up and you're not telling me what."  
Relena grew with anger. Too long had she kept everything inside herself,  
she wasn't ready. No one was ready. The truth would only do damage here.  
As she stood, Heero's scowl deepened. His own fury had been locked away.  
But when you look at it, he was also paying a price. How could he be also  
paying a price? How could he be with someone who didn't take advice from  
him?  
Relena began to walk away. Her eyes were hidden from his sight. He wasn't  
done with her yet though. He ran to catch up. Blocking the way, he glared  
down at the crumbling Foreign Minister.  
"What is it?" he placed his hands on her shoulders. At one time she would  
tense up than relax. Now there was only tension between them. The cravings  
for the other had died, and nothing could ever change that between them.  
Relena glared up at him. It sent shivers down his spine. How she just  
wanted to tell him off.  
"I don't respect you spying on me. Second of all, I'll decide whether or  
not you can even handle what I tell you."  
Relena pushed passed him his fury was growling. She could sense it in the  
air. It made her heart ache.  
"Does it have to do with peter?" Heero replied in a low voice. It was  
drifted by the wind. Heero knew she heard though. At the moment it did  
reach Relena, she whirled around. Her face was made with surprise.  
"What do you know about Peter?"  
"Nothing other than you murdered your own child. The only thing that sill  
bothers me Relena, it the one thin in my head." Heero faced her then. "Did  
you even love me back then?"  
Tears formed in the back of her eyes. Her lip began to quiver. She quickly  
turned away. Her heartbeat was beating loud. She opened her mouth to answer  
yes, but instead said, "No." She then walked away. As if God could sense  
her sorrow, the sky cried for her. Heero looked up and remembered a day  
just like this. 


	4. The Past Pt 1 of 2

Chapter 4- The Past Pt. 1 of 2  
The air was filled with laughter. Hero placed a kiss on Relena's lips. She  
giggled as he helped her down from the tree. Heero's foot slipped ans it  
sent them rolling down the hill. Hero landed on top and laughed at Relena's  
disgust. He kissed her passionately. They were interrupted by Heero's cell  
phone going off.  
"Shit!"  
Relena smiled at him. Hero kissed her one more time and answered the phone.  
"Yuy. Yeah. She's right here."  
Heero looked at her with concern. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity.  
"Yeah. Hold on."  
Heero passed the cell phone over to her. Hero placed a hand on her shoulder  
for dcomfort. If it was bad, she would need it.  
"Hello? .Quatre slow down. What's the matter?"  
The phone slipped through her hand. Disbelief was all over her. Tears  
filled her eyes. She was in shock. Hero picked up the phone and made the  
comment that they were on their way. He picked her up and went quickly to  
the car. The sky began to cry.  
When they made it to Relena's home, she bolted out the door. Hero followed  
close behind. As they neared a room at the end of the hallway, Relena  
stopped. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Hero wrapped her in a  
hug. Whatever it was it had her bad.  
"I love you." Heero said.  
Hoping a little good news would help. She smiled up at him. She broke away  
and looked into the room. Her eyes scanned the room in disbelief. Water  
filling up in her eyes. Relena's eyes found what she was looking for. She  
ran and held the small body on the bloody bed. On the wall 'Only we know  
the secret' was written in blood. 


	5. The Past Pt 2 of 2

Chapter 5- The Past Pt. 2 of 2  
Rain poured down at Relena's home. She watched as people loaded Peter's body up into the morgue truck. It would be awhile till she would get the chance to bury him. To bury the memories with him.  
Heero tightened his grip around her body. It was the only thing keeping her here in the present. The police officer made his way towards them. She knew what to expect. How would she survive through this.  
"I have a couple of questions. But first I like to tell you the time of death was at 8pm. Where were you at that time?"  
"Um.let's see.eight o'clock. I was in my den working on some documents."  
"Why didn't you check up on him in the morning?"  
"I thought he had already left for school. It was a little late by the time I woke up."  
"Was there anyone else here last night?"  
"Just the servants."  
"Thank you. That's all I need for now. Please take it easy. I'll inform you one any updates."  
With that he left, and the next day would arrive.  
*~*  
Everyone laughed at Duo's new charade. Relena sat quietly enjoying the happiness. Heero tightened his grip on her hand. She looked over at him with uneasiness. Hero bent over and whispered in her ear.  
"I know you don't want to be here, but smile a little."  
Relena gave him a reassuring smile and continues to watch Duo and his charade.  
*~*  
The house seemed quiet without Peter. None of his practical jokes to make her laugh. None of the simple smiles she received when she got home from a long days work.  
Relena taped up the last box and looked around the empty room. It seemed like no one was ever really living there.  
The blood wouldn't come off the wall so it had to be repainted. All of Peter's possessions and toys were packed up in boxes waiting to be carried to the attic. The weight of it all was coming down on her shoulders. Just last week he had said he would enjoy Heero to be his father. Tears filled her eyes. But she had no time to shed them, for the doorbell rang.  
She opened the door to find everyone looking back at her. Their faces grim and tired. Her smile faulted as she let them in. They all stood in the living room on one side and Relena and Heero at the other. She felt like she was being attacked.  
"We know it's been trying for you, but we feel you need to talk to someone." Millardo started.  
"Please we just want to help." Hilde said.  
More comments came. They soon started to tie together. They were here not meaning to attack, but they were. It started to make Relena's head hurt. The same thing was being said. Everyone Relena knew kept giving her pity, sympathy. It never ended.  
"We feel it's best." Three people said. Relena couldn't make out who was talking. Although good intention was at heart, they weren't giving her space.  
"Will you stop it?" screamed Relena. "I feel like I'm being attacked! Your making my head hurt. Now will you all just leave me alone?"  
No one moved, too stunned to see Relena at a breaking point.  
"I said leave!"  
Disappointed, they all filed out. Heero looked at Relena with concern. Was she this close already to her breaking point?  
He placed his palm on her cheek. She looked at him frustrated.  
"You too." She whispered. "You need to leave to."  
Heero's eyes widened in surprise.  
"I'm just trying to help." Never leaving her gaze. She gave a sigh in frustration. Shaking her head, she walked him to the door. "Heero, I don't want to hurt you. Will you please leave?" Reluctantly, he gave in. He placed a kiss on her lips and departed. He never did go back to her. She never let him. He did try but it was useless.  
*~*  
Heero threw off his coat as he entered his apartment. His answer machine blinked with messages. One was from his new girlfriend Cherry the other.  
"You have another new message."  
"You want the truth about what happened a year ago with Peter. You'll meet me at Central Park, midnight. Alone."  
There was a click and then it turned off. 


	6. The Lead

Chapter 6- The Lead  
As Heero entered the park, it felt colder than usual. It wasn't the temperature that caused the chills it was the excitement. He will finally know what happened the night of the murder. So many unanswered questions were roaming around.  
The center of the park was deserted, but the fountain with its lights made up for that. He then heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Heero couldn't believe his eyes. Hilde was standing before him.  
"Hilde?"  
"I thought I told you to come alone?"  
"I did."  
"Then what is she doing here?"  
Heero turned around to acknowledge Cherry. His girlfriend.  
"Cherry?"  
"Look Heero, I can't give you the present here anyways. Come by tomorrow and I'll give it to you."  
Present? What present? Oh she was making an excuse. Heero watched as she turned around and left.  
"So Heero...want to tell me what's going on?"  
*~*  
"Heero made an excuse to Cherry about getting Duo a surprise gift, but he knew she didn't really buy it. But now wasn't the time to worry. What did Hilde know that he didn't. Maybe Quatre knew? Quatre and Dorothy were the only two that kept in contact with Relena.  
There was a nudging in the back of his brain. He didn't need the distraction. So he did what he did best. He became the Perfect Soldier.  
Heero just waltzed right into Quatre's office. Rashid and Quatre's business partner were caught off guard. Quatre looked into Heero's eyes and only saw darkness.  
"Rashid please escort Mr. Cogosa out. Mr. Cogosa we'll continue to discuss this matter later."  
As they left the office, Quatre ushered Heero to sit down. Heero sat across from Quatre. He had about an hour till he would go and see Hilde.  
"What can I do for you Heero?"  
"Quatre I know, you know what happened to Peter. So let's hear it."  
Heero stared at Quatre's calm face turn into astonishment. His suspicions were just confirmed. But why was Hilde willing to tell him and Quatre wasn't? Dorothy probably wouldn't tell him either. Did they know that Hilde knew? What was going on? Quatre once he had regained his composure.  
"Heero I'm sorry but I can't tell you."  
"But you do know something?"  
Quatre just nodded his head. Heero said his thanks and left the office. He flipped open his cell phone and dialed Duo's and Hilde's number. On the second ring, the phone picked up.  
"Maxwell."  
"Yuy. I need to speak to Hilde."  
"Okay...Heero what's this about?"  
"I don't know yet."  
Duo still confused put Heero on hold and went to go find his wife. Five minutes passed and Hilde answered the phone.  
"Heero, what can I do for you?"  
"Hilde are you free?"  
"Yeah come on down."  
Heero hung up his phone and walked towards his car. Little did he now his phone conversation was listened to.  
*~*  
Heero knocked casually. The door opened to reveal a very pregnant Hilde. She wore a bright smile and Duo came up from behind her. His hair was wet and unbraided. He yawned, said hi, then went away. Hilde bid Heero in and they went into the kitchen for coffee. Once they were settled, Hilde stared at Heero.  
"Why didn't you keep trying?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Why didn't you keep trying with Relena?"  
Heero's face became colder at this. But he said nothing.  
"Is it because you found Cherry? You know you're a bigger fool than Duo, Heero. Relena still loves you, even if she denies it. She's has a year to perfect this act of hers. If you sit her down and look straight into her eyes for while you'll see the walls fall."  
Heero's own act broke with Hilde's words. Was Relena really acting? What were they all hiding? Why would Relena risk them all? For what? Heero was totally confused.  
Just then Duo was heard by the door awfully loud.  
"Yeah Heero's here. Come this way."  
Hilde quickly grabbed a present that sat near them. Duo and the unexpected guest walked in.  
"Cherry?"  
"Hi Heero."  
"Well I guess you better get going."  
Hilde handed him the present and an envelope. Heero took it. Hilde was backing up his story.  
As they walked out, Heero put on his preventer jacket. Cherry caught up with him.  
"So you were picking up a present?"  
"Why would I lie? There was a tinge of anger in his voice.  
"Because you're trying to bring up past events that shouldn't be brought up."  
Heero turned to look at Cherry.  
"Cherry just leave me alone."  
With that Heero got in his car and took off for work. 


	7. The Case

Chapter 7- The Case  
Heero stopped his car. He was too angry to face his job at the moment. He looked over at the present and envelope. The envelope wasn't addressed to Duo but to him. Quickly grabbing it, he tore it open.  
Heero,  
Open the package.  
Duo and Hilde Maxwell  
Duo? Duo was in this too. But he was just as mad at Relena as anyone else. But what if he already figured it out? Was it really not Relena's fault?  
Grabbing the present, Heero tore into it. There was only one thing in it. A computer disk. Heero grabbed it and raced to his office.  
*~*  
Millardo headed towards Heero's office. Since Noin got pregnant, Heero has been his partner. Millardo knocked and heard his welcome. As he walked in, he saw Heero was anxious, but why?  
"What's going on?"  
"I don't know yet."  
Millardo walked over to Heero and the computer. A screen popped up and asked for a password to access the file. They looked at each other. Just then the vidphone rang.  
"Preventer Ice."  
"Yo Heero!"  
"Duo?"  
"The password is Cherry."  
"Cherry? Like my girlfriend Cherry? Why is it that?"  
"Don't know. Its Relena's ask her."  
"Um...what's going on?"  
"Got to go. Let Millardo figure it out. He's a smart man."  
The vidphone hung up.  
They turned their attentions back to the computer. Heero typed in Cherry and a file came up. It was labeled Peter's Case.  
"Peter? Peter Darlian?"  
Heero just nodded his head. Double clicking it, a couple files appeared. Heero clicked on the Coroner's Report first.  
Peter Marcus Darlian died on July 10 AC 198. Peter  
Darlian was shot five times. The bullets made a  
letter when connected. The letter was C. The bullets  
had been painted a type of red. We have confirmed  
that the color is known as Cherry Red. The time  
of death was between 9:00pm and 10:00pm. Police Report:  
Foreign Minister Darlian states that she was in her  
den around the time of death. She also states that she  
heard no gun shots. All servants had gone for the  
night. A cryptic message was placed on the wall.  
"Only we know the secret." When looking for  
fingerprints we found none. The killer must have  
wore gloves. We retrieved a warrant and found  
no clothes covered in blood. Killer was close  
enough to have blood splattered on their clothes.  
A blood trail led to the front door. Foreign Minister  
Darlian did not have cameras installed to her house  
or yard area. Everything however seems to point  
to Foreign Minister Darlian, but we can't arrest  
her with no evidence. Ballistics Report:  
The crime weapon is a specially made gun.  
It comes from a sniper but with a special  
custom. When fired it grazes the bullets with  
a spiral. Media Report:  
Police are stumped. Nothing seems to make  
since. Foreign Minister Darlian's son was  
brutally murdered July 10 AC 198. The  
people mourn for Peter Darlian. His teachers  
and friends say he was a great kid with a  
sharp mind. Close friends grieve for Relena  
Darlian as well. Foreign Minister Darlian  
lost her daughter four years ago to this date.  
Peter and Lillian were twins. There seems  
to be a connection between the two murders.  
If we see it why can't the police?  
"Peter had a twin?"  
"Seems like it."  
"Did Relena ever tell you of this Lillian Darlian?"  
"No, and by the looks of it she never mentioned it to you either."  
Heero scrolled through the crime scene photos. He left it at the message on the wall. How he just wanted to know what happened. Things started to click together. He had a hunch who did both the murders.  
"Hey Millardo! Do me a favor."  
"Sure what is it?"  
"Look up Lillian Darlian's case. Then cross-reference it to Peter's. See if there's anything in common."  
"Alright sure."  
Heero grabbed his jacket and bolted out of there. As he ran to his car, he felt the suspicion of being watched. He looked around and got a memory for all the vehicles in the lot. A dark van caught his eye. He narrowed his eyes and could see two men in the front. He quickly got in his car and took to leave. He looked in the rear view mirror. The followed. It was time to loose them. 


	8. The Truth

Chapter 8- The Truth  
After fifteen minutes, Heero finally ditched the followers. He parked the car and got out. He took a look around and started to walk. Once he realized he wasn't being followed he hurried off to his true destination.  
After another fifteen minutes, Heero waltzed into Relena's office. Relena sat at her desk with her head down. Heero took the liberty of clearing her schedule for the day. He fished around her desk for her keys. Finally, he found them. Lifting the Foreign Minister, he left the building with her.  
*~*  
Relena woke up looking at a clear blue sky. A spray of water seemed to drift to her face. The sun played with the tree in the wind. The shade of the tree danced around her. She sat up to realize she sat on a picnic blanket. She had to be dreaming. Then she heard it. Those familiar footsteps. How they sounded as if they walked on clouds. Barely making any noise, but enough to know someone else was there. She turned to look at her kidnapper.  
*~*  
Heero's cell phone went off. He turned to his side to find her sleeping. He quickly walked off. Flipping his phone open, he answered.  
"Yuy."  
"Guess what I found?"  
"The murders match."  
"Bingo. And evidence tries to point to Relena but can't really."  
"I thought so."  
"How'd you know?"  
"In the media report. Said they were twins and they thought there was a connection to the murders. It was a hunch."  
"I see. Have a theory who did it?"  
"Not Relena."  
"How can you be so sure?" Doubt filling his voice.  
"What does your heart tell you?"  
Millardo didn't answer. Heero feeling it was the end of their conversation flipped his cell phone shut. He began his walk back to his kidnapped.  
*~*  
"Heero?"  
He sat across from her. Both of them wearing stern looks. Relena looked at him. His stern face to her took her back. The way he used to look like that. Then he just smiled out of nowhere. How she missed him. A small tear shocked Heero. He dropped his façade and took her face into his hands. Her eyes stayed looking at the ground. Her mind lost in sweet memories. A couple more tears rolled down her cheeks. Heero's tongue brought her back. He trailed her tear trail, even across her eye. Heero passionately kissed her. Relena's eyes widened. Heero deepened the kiss causing Relena to be lost into blissfulness.  
So many questions she wanted to ask him. What was he doing here? Didn't he hate her? How much did she hurt him? Did he still care? What about Cherry? Why was he kissing her? What was going on?  
Heero pulled from her lips for breath. He looked at her quizzical face.  
"Don't think so much. You always used to think a lot."  
Heero pressed his lips against hers again. Sending shivers down her spine. Something than snapped. She quickly pushed from him and backed up. Heero stopped. He was about to press his hand against her cheek when she spoke.  
"Please don't touch me. I can't..."  
Relena broke down into a quiet sob. It made her whole body shake. Is this how she felt when Peter died? Heero was about to reach out and hold her when her cell phone went off. Relena recomposed herself.  
"Foreign Minister Darlian speaking."  
How much was she still hurting? She never took a day off when Peter died. No one ever saw her cry. Heero was pushed out of his thoughts when Relena's face filled with terror. Relena flipped her cell phone shut and stood up. Heero stood up too. Grabbing his hand, they started off towards his car in a fast pace.  
Heero started the engine and looked quizzical at Relena.  
"Do you remember where my mother lives?"  
"Yeah." Heero was confused.  
"Can you take me there?"  
"Sure. As soon as you tell me what's going on?"  
"My mother is being held hostage by a bomb."  
Heero quickly took off in Ms. Darlian's direction. He reached over and gripped Relena's hand tight.  
"Whatever happens let me help you through this this time. Promise me."  
Relena looked shocked at his comment. Heero looked over at her and smiled. Relena smiled back.  
"Promise."  
"I have one question though."  
"Sure go ahead."  
"Did you kill Peter?" Her smile disappeared.  
"..."  
"Relena?"  
"No." 


	9. The Expected

Chapter 9- The Expected  
Heero noticed only truth in her eyes. The sadness of it all was buried somewhere in her. What did it feel like to loose her children? How could she live with Peter? He resembled Lillian down to the last freckle. How did she survive?  
As they pulled into the driveway, the house exploded. The flames were bright. They seemed to touch the stars. Relena pushed open her door. She got out and stood there. Emergency units rushed to put the fire out. Relena walked a ways up, Heero not far behind. Tears rolled down her face as she came to grips that her family was gone, other than Millardo and Noin, who was pregnant. But than again thwy weren't on speaking terms. Duo had told her. But it felt like her whole family was gone. The weight of it all was finally taking its toll. She collapsed on the ground and sobbed uncontrollably. Heero watched helplessly as she crumbled. When he reached out to hold her, she fiercely clung on to him. Fearing he may to leave, just when she just found him again. Relena watched the flames as they fought the emergency units like a dragon. But she never saw the end of the battle. Because darkness consumed her.  
*~*  
Relena had a swirling headache when she woke up. She looked around and noticed she was in an empty hospital room. There were aspirins by her bed with a glass of water. Relena quickly took them. She began to change clothes when the door opened. Heero walked in looking very upset. He came over and kissed her. The usual greeting they used to have. She sat, fearing to hear about her mother's death. Heero also sat but pulled her into his lap. She laid her head on his shoulder.  
"I don't need to tell you she's dead. But she didn't die from the bomb explosion."  
"Then what did she die of?"  
"She was shot five times just like Peter and Lillian."  
"You know about Lillian?"  
"Only what Millardo told me."  
"He knows too?"  
"I asked him to look at her case."  
"Why?"  
"There's a connection between they're murders. Now that connection runs to your mother's case."  
"I see."  
"Your not surprised. I figured you wouldn't be. But your mother had something in her hand when they recovered what was left of her body."  
Heero handed her a slightly scorched note. She opened it to find it read: 'Only we know the secret.' Relena could have fainted. Why were they doing this to her?  
"That's not all."  
Relena looked up surprised.  
"Millardo, Noin, and their newborn child are in the hospital."  
Relena could have bolted out of the room.  
"Where in the hospital? Are they okay?"  
"Noin and the baby, which they had to take out, are in critical condition. Millardo is in room 1219, right next door. He's in a coma" 


	10. The Bad

Chapter 10- The Bad  
Relena sat by Millardo's bedside. Her brother was breathing by himself. A bullet just grazed his head. No real damage was done though. Noin and the baby were a different matter. Noin had taken two shots, one in the shoulder and the other in the leg. The baby felt the stress of Non and had been having heart problems since it was taken out. She wondered if Millardo knew he had a son? Doctors told Relena that Millardo might never wake up. She couldn't accept that. She believed he would wake up soon. Gripping his hand, she fell asleep waiting for Heero to get back.  
*~*  
Heero had left Relena with Millardo. Checking his phone for messages. One voice mail was recorded on his phone.  
"Preventer Ice. This is Preventer Wind. I found some more stuff out. I looked at Peter's and Lillian's Birth Certificate. Turns out that the father of the twins was a man named Richard Johnson. Relena and Richard were both 8, 9 when they were born. Turns out Richard stole Relena's innocence. What I mean by that is he raped her. But check this out. The police did nothing to Richard. He continued going to the same school as Relena. But as soon as people found out what Richard did, his father's company went down the drain. Also, your girlfriend is the sister of Richard. I talked to some of their old friends. Turns out Cherry acted like Relena's best friend. But really she was waiting for a chance to hurt her badly. Cherry blames Relena for what happened to her father's business. Their father died from a mysterious death. The company is now in Richard and Cherry's ownership. The company is still in the red though. I don't know what's going on, but I think Richard might have something to do with it."  
Just then there were gunshots. There was a lot of scrapping of feet then the sound of the phone falling, then the falling of bodies. A man's voice could be heard. He said they knew too much. Then the message stopped.  
  
Heero closed the phone. He stood there for a moment and thought.  
*~*  
Heero walked in to find Relena sleeping. She must have been busy if she was falling asleep everywhere. He didn't want to wake her up, but it was required. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned close to her ear and whispered.  
"Time to wake up love."  
Relena's eyes fluttered opened. Panic overtook her. Looking at the monitors quickly, relief filled up inside her. A slight chuckle came from behind. Clearly not amused, Relena face a smiling Heero.  
"Okay why did you bother me? And get that smile off your face Mr. You- Think-You're-So-Funny."  
Heero's smile faded as he remembered the news he needed to deliver to her. Relena's face turned back to concern.  
"What is it?"  
He looked straight into her eyes.  
"Noin just took a turn for the worst." 


	11. The Worst

Chapter 11- The Worst  
Relena watched as Noin stopped breathing. The doctors quickly got to work trying to revive her. Heero held Relena close. The pain must have been intense. As her sister-in-law's monitor read a flat line, the doctor's were about to call it. As one read the time, her heart started up again.  
"Thank God!"  
Heero hugged Relena tightly; glad to see she was still in tact. Another doctor came towards them. Heero let her go and walked towards him. The doctor told Heero something and then walked off.  
"What is it?"  
Heero turned to face Relena.  
"The doctor just wanted to let you know the baby is out of the red. He isn't thought quite out of the woods yet though."  
Relena sighed. She was glad. Maybe she could keep what last of her family in tact. She turned back to see Noin breathing on her own. One of the doctors turned towards her. He gave her an okay sign. Relief felt good.  
A kiss was placed on her forehead. She looked into Heero's Prussian eyes. What is it now? Reading the question in her eyes, he gave her a reassuring smile. He whispered something in her ear, and her eyes widened. She slightly pulled back and looked at him, like he was lying.  
"Is he really?"  
"He woke up just now and is asking for you."  
*~*  
A soft knock came at the door. The familiar voice gestured the guests in. Relena peeped her head in and received a broad smile from Millardo. She slowly walked to his bedside. Sitting in the chair nervously, she sighed with relief. Millardo reached for her hand. She felt a slight prick. She flinched.  
"Sorry about that. Where's Heero?"  
"He said he had something to do."  
"Did someone go with him?"  
"No. Why?"  
Millardo's blue eyes widened with shock and horror.  
*~*  
The doors slid open as Heero walked out.  
"Heero!"  
Heero turned to see Relena racing after him. As soon as she got out the doors a doctor came over. He grabbed her arm. A gun tapped at the back of Heero's neck. Heero watched helplessly as the doctor stuck a filled syringe into Relena's neck. Almost automatically she fell asleep. Two security guards came to her side. Then there was a horrible cracking sound, as the man behind Heero, hit him with the blunt of his gun. 


	12. The Wisdom

Chapter 12-The Wisdom  
Heero woke up with a terrible headache. Being hit on the head is probably what did the trick. The event started to come back to him. He quickly sat up. Relena? Where was she? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to her. The pain increased from the quick movement. Heero grabbed his head in pain. After toppling over, a light pair of arms engulfed his head. Heero slowly looked up to see Relena smiling down at him.  
"Easy there Champ! We don't want you overdoing it now do we?"  
He slowly returned the smile. They were being held in an underground cell. And from all the marching and talking this was high security. Heero didn't care what happened to him, but he needed to get Relena out.  
"Don't you dare!"  
Heero turned to look at a very angry Relena.  
"Don't what?"  
Playing dumb was not his specialty. He knew what she was talking about. In the long run though making sure is better than only half-knowing.  
"I am not living without you again. I don't think I could take it this time."  
The despair in her voice broke Heero's heart. He should have known. Did being with Cherry harden his heart to Relena? When he started to date Cherry she did say things against Relena. Of course in the beginning Heero defended Relena. When did he stop? When did Cherry's words start getting to him? Did he ever stop loving her?  
At that last thought, he sat up straight. To tell you the truth, the thought scared him. How could he ever stop loving her? But deep down it also felt like he had. Maybe Relena knew this. Is this why she was giving him a second chance? Could he ever win over her trust and love again? A sudden coldness went through his heart. This is what Heero felt after he stopped seeing her. It's what he felt during the war. It's what he felt during his and Cherry's relationship. It was then that Heero remembered what he was keeping from Relena. How could he tell her? He hadn't even talked to Cherry yet. So that meant only one thing.  
Relena felt a quick pull. Within a second, she was in Heero's strong, loving arms. He was acting as if she was gong to be snatched from him. Looking up, she could tell he was lost in thought. There was worry and a great deal of sadness in his eyes.  
*~*  
Millardo was sitting by Noin's bedside. The doctors allowed him to stay by her side. The door to her room was then pushed opened. It hit the wall quickly. It bounced off the wall and returned to hit the intruder in the face. With an amused look, Millardo looked at Duo rubbing his nose. Quatre stood behind Duo patting his back. Millardo couldn't help but laugh. A shocking revelation then hit Duo. He remembered why he was there.  
"Heero and Relena are missing!"  
*~*  
Heero rested his head on top of Relena's. She had laid her head in the crook in his neck. He had his arm across her shoulder. Although being kidnapped wasn't great, being like this was. It was peaceful. Relena couldn't remember the last time she was at peace.  
After Peter died, Relena started to bury herself in paperwork, She only saw Quatre when they had meetings. No one else wanted to have anything to do with her. The last time she actually had tea with her mother was a week after Peter's death. The same day Heero called in the morning to end their relationship. She knew his voice, but he only said two words. It's over.  
Afternoon tea had been uneventful. Her mother knew she was troubled. She made the offer for Relena to stay for dinner. Relena had accepted the offer. Being back in her mother's house gave her a sense of family. Although her father was no longer alive, she could swear she saw him standing next to her mother at times. But that wasn't possible. She knew once you die you go straight to judgment then Heaven or Hell, wherever God put you.  
At dinner, the meal was quiet. Ms. Darlian broke the silence asking how Heero was. Relena didn't answer. Ms. Darlian lightly smiled.  
"Grief sometimes affects those who love us. Sometimes those who love us don't understand why it affects us. They start to assume that if shouldn't affect us. A person who is not equipped with feelings doesn't know that a person who is equipped does grieve. It would be better if the person equipped explains to the one who isn't. It's better to know then being left in the dark."  
Relena looked at her mother. It dawned on her that Heero hadn't dealt with grief before. She made a mental note to talk to Heero in the morning. Relena gave her mother the first smile in days.  
Heero saw the light smile on her lips.  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"My mother and the last words of wisdom she gave to me. She was so wise. She always knew what to say."  
"I have something to say."  
Relena sat up straight. Looking in his eyes, she could see his uneasiness.  
"Relena...I'm engaged." 


	13. The Strategy

Chapter 13- The Strategy "You look quite calm. Didn't you hear me?"  
"I heard you the first time. " "So what are you going to do?"  
"I can't do anything about it. But the Preventers can."  
Millardo threw a device at Duo.  
"But this is a ..."  
"That's why I'm calm."  
*~*  
Heero bowed his head in shame. He concentrated on his hands. They were fidgeting waiting to hear her never speak to him again. Although, Relena really wasn't surprised by his comment. But she needed to know.  
"Do you still love her?"  
Heero's head shot up. Their eyes locked with each other. The curiosity burned in her eyes. He thought about it a moment.  
"No."  
"How do you know?"  
His forehead creased with his concentration.  
"When I think about Cherry and I, I feel a coldness, an emptiness. But when I think about us, I feel warmth, at peace. My soul doesn't scream for a purpose. My heart aches for you love. It doesn't ache when I'm near you because I already have it."  
"Do you still want to marry her?"  
"No." Without hesitation, he kissed Relena passionately. Grogginess started to overcome her. Heero saw her yawn. Pulling her close, they both fell asleep dreaming about the other.  
*~*  
Duo had called a Preventers meeting. The other gundam pilots were there. Lady Une and Sally Po were also present. They all received an email telling them of the crisis. Relena and Heero were missing.  
"Okay, you all know why we're here. I just want to point out that they're no longer missing."  
Relieved looks filled across the table.  
"They've been kidnapped. You know why is it called kidnapped when they're adults. Maybe it should be like adult-napped."  
Quatre coughed. Duo getting the hint continued on.  
"Security cameras at the hospital show that Relena was possibly drugged and Heero knocked out. We cannot make a positive Id on the kidnappers."  
"So what do we do?" questioned Trowa.  
"Millardo earlier saw Relena. Millardo feared for her safety and he left us a present."  
Duo pulled out the device he was handed earlier.  
"Is that a..." Wufei questioned.  
"It's a tracking device. Millardo informed me that he placed it in Relena's blood system when he pricked her finger."  
On the large screen behind Duo, a map showed. A red, flashing dot appeared on the screen.  
"This is where they're being held. It is and old mobile suit factory. The current owners are the Johnsons. By the blueprints, there seems to be an underground holding cell. Also, before we all set out, I believe there's some things everyone should know about Relena."  
*~*  
Heero's headache had slowly, silently grown worse. He didn't' know when they would be getting out. If they were lucky, at all to get out of there. Relena seemed to be calm.  
"What are you so calm about? It's not like you're used to being kidnapped."  
"Millardo placed a tracking device in my blood system."  
Heero rested his head against the wall.  
"That's good."  
Silence filled between them. The uneasiness eventually came.  
"You know the day you called to end our relationship? I saw you that night."  
Heero looked at Relena surprisingly.  
"You did? Where?"  
"In the shopping district. I was doing some late night shopping. I saw you and Cherry coming my direction. I just ran the other way."  
So Relena knew that he called it off because of Cherry. Maybe he rushed into that decision. Who knows how Relena felt? Maybe he should have talked to her about Peter's death. He didn't give her time and space. Grief was something he never learned to deal with. The unknown scared him. But didn't the trust each other? So in the end, he had let her down. Could she even trust him again?  
Heero's headache grew even worse. All his worries were adding more pressure. A sudden coolness covered his forehead. His eyes slowly opened to look at Relena.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Checking your temperature."  
"I'm not sick."  
"You could have fooled me. You have a fever."  
Relena gasped as Heero pulled her onto his lap. A silence fell over them again.  
"I do trust you, you know."  
Heero looked at her with genuine surprise.  
"I can see things through your eyes. They're so clear these days."  
Heero smiled as he pulled her closer to him. Just then eh door to the cell entered. Heero and Relena stood up. As the guns fired, Heero and Relena fell to the ground. 


	14. The End

Chapter 14- The End  
Heero looked up as the two guards fell. He helped Relena up.  
"Hey did you miss us?"  
"Duo, you gave us a scare!" snapped Heero.  
"But it wasn't me. It was Wufei."  
"Wufei?"  
"Sorry about that." Wufei pulled out a communicator. "The princess and her knight have been found."  
  
Relena gasped and looked at Heero. He just rolled his eyes. He then looked at Relena.  
"You ready to get out of here?"  
Relena smiled and nodded her head.  
"Oh before we go take this."  
Duo threw a filled syringe at Heero. Heero caught it and just looked at it.  
"I figured since you got hit with a gun, you'd probably have a headache. It's to ease the pain."  
Heero smiled.  
"Thanks Duo."  
As Heero finished injecting himself, another pair of guards passed by. Wufei and Duo did quick work of them. Duo passed Heero back his gun. Heero thanked him again. Wufei held a door open. Duo went in first and Wufei led the rear. Wufei and Duo had activated an elevator. Wufei turned back to the communicator.  
"Is it clear up top?"  
"Um...let's just say Trowa's taking care of the loose ends."  
"Is it safe for us to get out of here once we reach ground zero?"  
"Oh yeah...Trowa says it's clear."  
Wufei replaced the communicator as the elevators slid open. Relena gasped as she realized where they were.  
"What's going on?"  
Relena took a step out of the elevator, and a step into a church chapel.  
"Don't you like it?" another voice questioned.  
They all turned their heads to face him. A blonde hair man sat on the steps going towards the altar. A coffin lay at the altar. He stood up and aimed the gun straight at Relena. Clearly unamused, Relena started to walk away.  
"Do you have a death wish?"  
Relena stopped and looked at him.  
"Why'd you build it Richard?"  
"You mean the chapel. Do you see this coffin Relena?"  
She nodded in acknowledgement.  
"This is where my father lies..."  
Relena narrowed her eyes.  
"...And this is where you're going to lie."  
The gunshot rang in all their ears. Richard dropped to the ground clutching his shoulder. Relena peeled her eyes away. She looked at Heero. He had fired his gun, and the rest were prepared to.  
Heero placed his gun in the back of his pants. The others lowered their gun. Relena walked towards the door. As she opened them, another gun was placed at her forehead.  
"Don't move!"  
"Cherry? What are you doing?"  
"Getting rid of the competition and my father's murderer."  
"Is that why you're doing this to me?" questioned Relena.  
"Of course it is! You had everything. Everyone loved you. I harbored you no ill will till you led my brother into the bedroom and then cried rape. Then you thought you could kill someone and get away with it. It's just not human! You went too far."  
"How long has he been poisoning your mind? How long have you been believing these lies?"  
"What do you mean? How do I know you're the one telling the truth?"  
A fit of coughs was heard behind the.  
"You don't, but then again I'm not the one hiding things...am I Richard?"  
They all turned, except Relena, to see Richard staggering to stand up. He started to cough up blood.  
"Kill...her..."  
Richard fell over dead. His blood started to spread around his body. The blood began to lodge inside the carpet.  
"Do as he said Cherry. Kill me! Or are you afraid to take my life?"  
Relena narrowed her eyes.  
"Cherry don't do it!"  
Cherry looked over at Heero.  
"And why shouldn't I?"  
"Because Cherry this would solve nothing. It won't bring back you're father. It won't make you feel any better."  
"You would know wouldn't you? Being a gundam pilot right?"  
"That's right. I saw things, and did things in the war. Some things I regret doing."  
"You know what you should have did Cherry?"  
Cherry started to get nervous. The gun shook a little.  
"What's that?"  
"You should have asked Richard why he killed your father before he died. Richard's the one who told you I killed him right?"  
Realization dawned on Cherry. The gun began to shake violently.  
"You lie!"  
The right gun fired after that. 


	15. Epilogue: The Funeral

Chapter 15- Epilogue: The Funeral  
The funeral had just ended. Everyone wore long faces. Rain pounded down on their umbrellas. The group began to depart. Heero stayed and watched as the undertakers lowered the coffin into the ground.  
The undertakers eventually finished their jobs, and Heero was left alone. The rain emphasized the sadness. At least, she was at peace now. Hopefully, she was reunited with her family again.  
As the sky cried it's last drops, Hero cried a couple. A small sadness crept over him. Heneve3r got to tell her something, but she probably knew now. If she didn't, it probably wasn't important enough.  
The sun began to creep through the clouds. A soft breeze played with Heero's untamed hair. He really prayed that she was at peace.  
"I pray that you're with your family."  
A smaller hand took to his. Heero tightened his around hers. He knew she was at peace because he was. That knowledge helped him deal with the sadness and the grief. Now he knew what grief felt like. She would help him through it.  
"Ready to go?"  
"Yeah...yeah I am..."  
Heero placed his arm around her waist as they walked off. 


End file.
